Loving You
by Duration
Summary: This is loving you, Gaara. GaaNeji


**A/N:** I recently found myself fangirling over GaaNeji _almost _as SasuNaru, so I decided to write something down last night when I couldn't fall asleep. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I have finals so study for. I _had_ to get this one out. XD

Sorry for any mistakes, it's un-betad.

**Disclaimer: **I have too many tests to study for to own Naruto. ;P

* * *

Outside of the window, the rain was pounding furiously against the ground that didn't stand a chance. The dark haired man sighed, resting the palm of his hand on the cool glass of the window. _It's depressing_, he thought, _the rain is harsh and cold towards the grass it rages upon, and yet caring and giving as it provides the water it needs. Just like—_

Scanning his room, his eyes fell on a deep red rose that was lying at the edge of his bed where he last left it. Walking over to it, he lifted the rose, inspecting it with softened eyes. "Ouch." He cried as a thorn pricked his thumb

_Just like Gaara…_

_--_

_The Hyuuga prodigy leaned back into the soft grass as he stared up at the darkened sky. It was going to rain soon, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His surroundings were a breathtaking sight to see. A beautiful garden filled only with red roses that he is so fond of. There was a bench to his right that he often found himself sitting on while he studied, but not today. Today, he was almost… free. _

_A shadow hovered behind him, and Neji bolted upright in an instant, preparing for any attacks._

_"Relax, Hyuuga." Firmly said the voice that belonged to the man in the shadow. Neji's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. He would have jumped up and engulfed the man in an almost desperate hug, but he knew that it was inappropriate, so he refrained._

"_What are you doing here in Konoha, Gaara?" he asked, and the addressed man almost flinched at the cold tone Neji was using. He knew the Hyuuga only used that tone while in the presence of others, and it saddened Gaara that he would place his mask on around him. _

"_Tsunade has chosen her successor, as we all know thanks to Naruto's loud mouth. But due to Naruto's newfound relationship with the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's council is fighting against Tsunade's decision." Gaara answered. _

_Neji frowned. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he knew that Gaara was not one for sentiments. He could always hope though, couldn't he? All he wanted to do was_-- _"That doesn't explain why you're here, though." _

"_I've been requested to vouch for Naruto Uzumaki as we have been good friends for years now." Gaara sighed, plucking a full-bloomed rose from a bush, before taking a seat next to his 'lover' that he hadn't seen in so long. "And I agreed because… it gave me a reasonable excuse to see you."_

_Neji couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and placed his hand on Gaara's neck, drawing him closer to seal their lips. It has been so long… so _long_ since they had last seen each other, felt each other. _

_Gaara didn't fight it. Or rather, he __**couldn't. **__The months apart felt like eternity without the brunette, and despite Gaara's previous beliefs as a genin, he needed him. Closing his eyes, he relished the feeling of the lips on his before his tongue darted out, not even asking for entrance, and seeping into the other's mouth. _

_Gods, Neji missed this so much, and by the persistent roaming of Gaara's tongue, Neji knew he missed it too. Falling back onto the grass with Gaara on top, they parted their lips only to meet again. And again. And again. _

_Much to their annoyance, air became a necessity. Sand's Kazekage removed himself from the other man, and leaned back. The inappropriate gestures of affection became tolerated as Neji rested his head on his lover's chest, chuckling slightly._

"_What?" Gaara asked._

"_This." Neji said simply, closing his eyes. _

_A small smile twitched at the corners of Gaara's lips, and he enclosed the figure lying above him in his arms. "Yeah… this."_

_Neji reached for the rose, and held it in his hands, never wanting this moment to end. _

_--_

It's only been a day since his visit with Gaara, and he already wishes to see him again. He mentally cursed himself for becoming so soft before returning to his chair in front of the window, making no attempt to rid of the rose. Pulling his face closer to the transparent glass, he exhaled his breath, watching as it fogged up the window.

Yes, there were some things that Neji would like to change about his relationship with the redhead, but there was nothing he would like to change about the redhead himself. Not one thing. Within their imperfections, there was perfection. It was just hard to find. With Neji being an ANBU, he simply can't leave Konoha. But he knew that no matter how many times Gaara left to return to his own village, he would always come back.

Neji lifted the rose to eyelevel, and twirled it around slowly with his finger placed in between the thorns, so he wouldn't get pricked again.

_Loving you, Gaara is like a rose. No matter how many times I try to get closer, the thorns always prevent me from doing so._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, I'm actually pretty proud of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
